


My Brain Hardly Works So I Can't Think Of a Real Title

by Icantchooseonefandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eston is an ass, Excessive amounts of fluff, F/M, Georges Washington is my lil french bean, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Philodosia, PiP - Freeform, Theo is precious, Violence, and peggy, baguette baguette bitch, i speak french, smut ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantchooseonefandom/pseuds/Icantchooseonefandom
Summary: Theodosia Burr gets assaulted at a party and Philip Hamilton saves her. The friendship blossoms from there. What will their parents think? What about when their friendship becomes more than a friendship? Will the author ever be good at writing summaries? I guess we'll never know





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I must give credit where credit is due. The idea for the first chapter came from Theatre_Sarah3's "Dear Theodosia" which I LOVE (she needs to update it). So, sorry that I stole your idea for the first chapter Sarah. I changed a few things but it's basically the same premise of someone getting assaulted by Eston Hemings and Pip comes along and stops him. Also, I feel like I need to add this: Anna, or Mouse I guess I should say, fuck you man.

Philip Hamilton sat in the corner of the grand ballroom, slightly slumped in his chair. He swept his gaze across the sea of swirling skirts and coats, craning his neck slightly. It had been nearly an hour since some weasel faced boy stole Theodosia Burr’s attention from him. The two had been dancing and making small conversation off on the side of the ball room. They talked about their studies; Philip tried desperately to fix his attention on Theodosia’s words, not her swirling skirts and flowing hair. And definitely not on the way that his hand fit in the dip of her slender waist or the smooth creamy skin of her breasts teasing him at the hem of her bodice. No, Philip kept his eyes locked onto hers.   
They had been talking for about politics both keeping their family names out of the conversation as to not create an argument, when a boy about their age approached them. “Miss Burr?” He asked stepping towards the pair. Theodosia stepped out of Philip’s grasp, “Yes?” The boy cleared his throat, “I apologize for interrupting, but your father has sent me to fetch you. He says it’s urgent.” “Yes, yes of course,” Theodosia replied quickly. She turned to Philip, “It has been a pleasure Mr. Hamilton.” She said as she curtsied politely. “Always, Miss Burr.” He replied in turn, kissing her hand gently. “I do hope that we may continue this conversation at some point.” He added. Maybe it was the lighting, but Philip could have sworn he saw a blush gracing Theodosia’s cheeks as she nodded and followed the boy into the crowd. 

That was nearly an hour ago.

The curiosity was too much. The boy had said it was urgent, What if it’s serious? He couldn’t help but worry. He pushed himself out of the chair, deciding to go after the young woman who had managed to capture and hold his attention in a matter of seconds. He knew his father would disapprove of him chasing after the daughter of his rival but as far as Philip was concerned, legacy be damned; he was hoping he could forge a relationship with Miss Burr. He quickly located Theodosia’s father, as well as his own. They were gathered off to one side of the ballroom, standing in a small cluster. 

Philip saw that Mr. Burr and his father were already in a heated debate. He scanned the small gaggle of adults. Washington was conversing with Jefferson and some other General whose name Philip couldn’t remember. Philip’s mother was speaking to Mrs. Washington, and Mr. Burr and his father were still arguing. Philip didn’t understand, the weasel faced boy claimed that Mr. Burr sent him to find Theodosia. Philip approached hesitantly, “Mr. Burr, sir?” Both men stopped their conversation at once, looking with surprise at Philip. “Yes, Mr. Hamilton?” Philip swallowed thickly, “I’m sorry to intrude sir, but have you seen Theodosia recently?” He knew he hit a nerve, Burr narrowed his eyes dangerously. Alexander placed a protective hand on his son’s shoulder. “What is this about?” Burr asked tersely. “I apologize, sir. I merely wanted to know if you have spoken to your daughter recently.” He was prompted by his father’s voice. “Son, what is this?” Philip straightened up, clearing his throat lightly. “About an hour ago, a young man approached Theodosia and I claiming that you wished to speak to her, sir. He said it was urgent.” Burr frowned, “This is the first I have heard of such. I haven’t seen Theodosia since we arrived.” Philip could tell that Burr was beginning to get worried. The conversations around them dispelled at the panic in the man’s voice. Eliza stood beside Alexander, “What’s going on?” She asked as the others gathered. “Theodosia’s missing.” Alexander replied grimly. Eliza gently placed an arm on Aaron’s arm, “we’ll find her, I’m sure of it.” She said with a smile, “your daughter is a smart girl.” Though he would never admit it, the woman’s words brought him a small amount of comfort.

 

Quickly, the group set out scattered throughout the ballroom, all in search of Theodosia. Philip eventually lost sight of the others as he wandered throughout the grand ballroom senselessly. He reached the wall farthest away from where he and Theodosia had danced. He noticed a very small door that presumably led to servant corridors. Philip’s breathe caught in his throat as his gaze landed on a small scrap of ribbon. The ribbon was the exact same soft lavender as Theodosia’s dress.  
He advanced through the doorway, heart in his throat. He was so focused on finding Theodosia that he didn’t think about calling for the others, he simply crept down the hallway listening intently. About 100 feet in a noise caused him to still completely. It was a muffled sound. He didn’t know for sure if it was Theodosia, or even a woman for that matter. 

But it was something. He followed it.

The sight before Philip would haunt him for the rest of his days

Theodosia was on the ground. A man whose hair was covering his face was lying on top of her. Her bodice had been pulled down far enough to reveal most of her breasts, and her skirt was hiked up far enough for the man to get his hand underneath. Her wrists were held above her head by his other hand, and there was a bruise forming across her cheek. Philip froze; fear and disgust twisted in his gut. His feet were moving before his brain and he was soon throwing the man off Theodosia with a loud yell. He could hear footsteps rapidly approach as he launched himself at the man. “Philip!” Philip recognized the voice right as his fist connected with the man’s face; it was Georges Washington de Lafayette. He turned; one hand still clutching the front of the man’s silk jacket, the Frenchmen covered his mouth in shock as he surveyed the scene before him. Theodosia lay against the wall, having scooted herself over during the fight; she lay there crying, clutching at her dress as sobs shook her body gently. Philip Hamilton had Eston Hemings beneath him whose face was bloody and beginning to bruise. Philip had a look in his eyes that Georges had never seen but instantly recognized it as pure unbridled rage. “Philip!” he called again as he crossed the room and gripped his friend’s shoulders, effectively pulling him off the semi unconscious man on the ground. Georges and Philip remained kneeling on the ground, Georges’ hands clutching at the other’s shoulders while Philip kept his fists tightly clenched in his lap. He kept his head down as he shook with anger, trying to catch his breath.

“Mon ami what happened?” Georges asked gently. Philip remained silent and Georges was about to repeat himself but Philip growled out, “he was hurting Theodosia.” As he said her name he instantly remembered that she was still in the room; he stood up suddenly, startling Georges, before he moved over to kneel once more. This time in front of the crying girl.

“Theodosia?” he asked. All traces of rage were gone, replaced with a sickening swirl of worry in his gut. Theodosia didn’t look up, she simply threw her arms around his neck and half collapsed on Philip. His eyes were teary as he wrapped his arms tight around her, stroking a soothing hand down her hair. He watched Georges approach Eston, who remained on the edge of unconsciousness; Georges squatted beside him, pushing his hair out of the way to inspect his injuries. “Philip.” He said. The tone of his voice shocked Philip; he had never heard his friend speak in such a serious way before. “You should get her out of here,” he said as he rose from the ground “I’ll deal with this bastard.” He punctuated this with a sharp kick to the ribs. Philip just nodded, clutching Theodosia’s arm as he stood in order to lift her from the ground. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and escorted her from the dim room.

The pair took refuge in another room closer to the exit of the narrow hallway. This one contained more light and even a small bench. Philip and Theodosia remained silent after sitting down. Philip broke the silence after a few minutes; “do you want to tell someone? We could tell Washington? O-or your father?” Theodosia just shook her head, dark curls bobbing from the movement. Philip couldn’t understand why she would choose to let Eston off the hook, but the look on her face told him not to ask questions. The silence prevailed once more in the room, but the din in Philip’s mind refused to yield. His mind continued to replay the sounds of Theodosia’s sobbing, the picture of Eston atop her, touching her. Philip stood.

“Wait here,” was all he said as he strode from the room.

It didn’t take Philip long to track down his sister, Angie, who was dancing with a stranger ne  
ar the corner where the hallway was located. “May I intrude?” he asked the young man politely. He nodded and stepped away. Philip grasped his sister’s arm and pulled her away from the crowd. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked hurriedly.   
“It’s Theodosia.”  
Angie’s face paled considerably, “where is she? Is she okay? I’ve been looking for her all night. Her father’s worried.”  
“I know I know.” Philip replied, “Angie, something bad has happened and I’m worried about Theodosia.”   
“What happened?” Angie demanded.  
“It’s not my place to tell, and I wouldn’t push Theodosia about it either. You very well may hear about it soon. Listen, she’s in the first room on the left in that hallway.” Philip pointed to the dark doorway.   
“Go to her and do not go any farther.” Philip demanded. Angie nodded her head before turning away and slipping into the hallway. Satisfied that Theodosia would be taken care of Philip set out into the crowd again. 

This time to find Washington.


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead. I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been trying to adjust to college and life in general. Also a few things to mention, yes I know that Lafayette is in no way related to Hamilton. In this story they're really close family friends and so the whole 'uncle Laf' is just endearment. which makes the Georges/Angie side story less creepy. Also Georges/Angie is a thing.

Philip shoved his way through the throngs of pressed suits and swirling skirts; for once he didn’t care about the toes he stepped on or the dirty looks he got. He spotted Mr. Washington speaking to a government official, Philip supposed he was still searching for Theodosia. “Mr. Washington, I need to speak with you.” His tone must have been harsh because the pair fell silent instantly, Philip didn’t miss the worry in his Mr. Washington’s eyes or the confusion in the official. “Yes, Mr. Hamilton?” Philip stepped away from the official with Mr. Washington before lowering his voice. “Sir,” he began, “I was looking for Theodosia earlier and I found her in the halls near the servant’s quarters. Eston Hemmings lured her back there and he-.” Philip’s voice died in his throat. He took a breath, “he was defiling her, sir.” Philip watched the color drain from Mr. Washington’s face. “Where is she now.” Washington demanded. “she’s safe, she’s with Angie.” “And Eston?” Washington asked, “Georges has him.” Washington nodded solemnly, “We need to find Mr. Burr.”

This time, Philip let Mr. Washington tell Burr what happened. He figured it would be better if it came from Washington rather than his rival’s son. The emotions on Burr’s face broke Philip’s heart, he looked devastated and enraged at the same time. Burr turned to Philip and demanded Philip took him to Theodosia.

Philip led them down the hallway, when they reached the room Theodosia was seated in Philip motioned for Angie to give Mr. Burr and his daughter privacy. Mr. Burr instantly rushed to his daughter’s side and wrapped her in his arms. “Angie, go back and find father, tell him to bring Mr. Jefferson and Uncle Laf.” Thankfully, Angie didn’t argue. “Eston is this way, sir.” Philip told Washington as he led him further down the hallway. 

Georges still had Eston on the floor with his hands behind his back. It was obvious there had been a fight; Eston’s face was swollen and George’s had a bruised cheek and slip lip. As soon as he saw Washington Georges stood and backed away from Eston who raised himself to his knees, pushing his hair from his eyes. The room went still, the tension thick enough in the air to make Philip hold his breath. Washington stepped forward and hauled Eston up by his collar. “What happened.” Washington growled out. Eston mumbled something incoherent, “Speak up son.” Washington demanded. “If she didn’t want it she shouldn’t have dressed like that,” Eston snapped. Washington opened his mouth before he was cut off by a voice coming from the hallway. “Georges?” It was uncle Laf, who appeared in the doorway with Jefferson, the both led by Angie. “What’s going on.” Jefferson barked, staring at his son still in Washington’s grasp. “Your son was attempting to take Theodosia Burr’s virtue.” Washington responded without looking away from Eston. The anger in his voice caused Angie to step closer to Georges, who placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. “Mr. Jefferson.” Washington began, waiting for the man to step forward. “Deal with your son. His actions have me questioning where he learned to treat a woman in such a manner.” He said as he practically tossed Eston at his father. Washington turned to four remaining witnesses standing motionless in the doorway. “I suggest you all return to your families, and keep this situation between yourselves for Ms. Burr’s privacy.” He nodded at the group before sweeping out of the room, followed by Jefferson dragging Eston by the scruff of his neck. “Georges, let us go.” Laf said gently. Angie, who had cupped Georges face gently as she examined his injuries blushed lightly and stepped back. Angie followed the pair, leaving Philip alone in the room where Eston tried to defile the daughter of his father’s rival. 

Shock, Philip supposed, is what kept him rooted to the spot. He scanned his eyes over the room, noticing how the shadows seemed darker and more ominous. A dull glimmer caught his eye. Philip crossed the room, hating how loud his footsteps sounded. It was a necklace. A simple pendant turned lackluster from the dust of the floor. Judging from the broken chain Philip supposed it had caught on Eston’s hand as he yanked down Theodosia’s bodice. He wiped it off with shaking hands before closing his fist he reveled in the feeling the pendant dig into his palm. It somewhat grounded him. With Theodosia’s necklace tucked in his palm Philip turned and left. 

The volume of the music and the chatter of the crowd seemed deafening to Philip’s ears. He stopped at the entrance of the hallway and stared out at the crowd, disoriented. Across the ballroom he met a pair of dark brown eyes. Philip held their gaze for a moment until- in a swirl of lavender- she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	3. Lavender and Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is getting antsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's been awhile and I'm very sorry also really sorry this chapter is so short. Also Georges and Angie is very quickly becoming one of my favorite things so I had to add more.

It had been two weeks since the Ball and Phillip had yet to find a good excuse to see Theodosia, and he was getting very irritated. Which is why he ended up sitting on the edge of his bed with his sheets tangled around his legs and running his fingers over Theodosia’s necklace in his hand in the moonlight. The thought of her made his heart flutter as if a bird was trapped in his ribcage. 

He was snapped out his thoughts of lavender and curls by a muffled creak of wood. He stood and crept across the floor of his room and hurried down the stairs. The bird was back in his chest for a different reason now as he walked silently down the hall. He rounded the corner just in time to see a figure silhouetted by the blueish light closing the large wooden door. “Angie!” he hissed, “what are you doing?” 

She whirled around, eyes round in surprise, “Philip?” Even in the dark Angie could feel Philip roll his eyes. “Yeah, who else-“ Angie cut him off “ look, just don’t tell Mom or Dad okay?”  
Philip’s voice pitched higher as he replied, “What do you mean ‘okay’? Where were you?” Angie looked away and in the pale light he could just barely make out the pink tint on her cheeks. And it clicked. “You were with Georges?” he gasped “do you have any idea how Mom or Pops would react if they found out you snuck out to see a boy?” Philip demanded. Georges was his closest friend and Philip knew he would never hurt his sister but, well, Angie was still his sister.  
“Well it’s better than fawning over our father’s rival.” Angie hissed defensively.   
“Okay I am not fawning over her!” he whispered, “I met her one time and believe me circumstances were less than ideal.”   
Angie scoffed before squinting at his clenched fist by his side. “Okay then, what’s in your hand?” Philip looked down with a start at the necklace he forgot was in his hand before looking back angrily.   
“You waited this whole time to bring that up?” he demanded. Angie smirked in the low light, “yup.” She brushed past him and ascended the stairs, “g’night Phil.” She said in an innocent voice. 

Philip waited till he heard Angie’s door closing and the heat in his cheeks died down before walking up slowly. He threw himself down on his mattress before bringing the necklace up to his eyes once more. He slid it under his pillow and closed his eyes as lavender and curls took over his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is pretty nice if you knowwhatimsayin

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Hate? Death threats? Leave it all in the comments


End file.
